The life of Lily and James
by Kittiy
Summary: Lily Evans and her best friend Samantha Black work hard to finish their homework, get good grades, oh, and not be pranked by the Marauders. But life is not that easy. Lily swore to hate the Marauders but what happens when she falls for one of them?
1. Friends, Gits, and a long train ride

Year One: Friends, Gits, and one long train ride. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but some of  
the characters in this story are mine.  
Lily Evans pushed a trolley along a platform crowed with people of all shapes and sizes. Lily was not the prettiest girl but she was not ugly. Lily had long dark red hair and bottle green eyes. Looking around she saw the train and headed towards it dragging her trunk. Finding a compartment was hard. All of them were pretty full except the last compartment. It's only occupant was a girl with long black hair, that had been carefully arranged, she was looking threw a stack of Parchment scribbling notes here and there with a quill. Lily stowed her trunk and decided to walk along the train before it left. Lily saw people practicing spells, talking about quditch, and trading wizard cards. There was so much Lily had to learn. When the train began to move, Lily retreated to the last compartment. The girl was there, but she was not alone. To boys with black hair had cornered a boy with greasy black hair and were continuing to insult him over and over again. The girl was behind them pleading.  
"Please don't to this! You are going to regret it later when you get detention!"  
"So?" Said the shorter of the two boys.  
"Pleas-"  
"Shut up Sam! This is none of your business!" The taller one snapped.  
"NONE OF MY BUISNESS? MY BROTHER IS GETTING IN TO TRUBLE BEORE IT'S EVEN THE FIRST DAY!" The girl called Sam yelled. Her brother just shrugged and went back to what he was doing. Eyes flashing, Sam waved her had towards the boys in a jerky motion. Out of no where water fell on top of the three boys. The two bullies turned around and began to yell at Sam. Lily watched as the greasy haired boy took his chance to leave.  
"Excuse me?" Lily said. Sam and the two boys turned around. "Can I sit here?"  
"Sure!" Sam walked over. "I'm Samantha Black. These two gits are James Potter." The shorter of the two guys glared at Samantha. James had untidy black hair that looked like it had never seen a brush. "The other one is my brother Sirius Black" Sirius bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you madam." He said.  
"Oh shut up!" Sam and James said at the same time rolling their eyes.  
"What?" Sirius said "I was just trying to."  
"We know what you were trying to do Si" James said  
"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?" Lily asked Samantha.  
"No, It's my first year. You?"  
"Same here. Oh! I have forgotten my manners! I'm Lily Evans"  
"Evans." Samantha pulled out a piece of parchment and scanned it. "You're not from a wizerding family are you?" Samantha asked.  
"Er. No" Lily was lost.  
"That's okay. I'm glad we meat Lily Evans. I need a female friend. But these two" She pointed to the two boys who were arguing about the better broom stick. "keep scareing off all of my friends." Lily laughed. It was nice to have a friend. 


	2. Hogwarts and Sorting

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and Sorting.  
  
My disclaimer is on the first chapter and I'm too lazy to rewrite it now but I will rewrite it later.  
  
The train pulled to a stop and Lily and Samantha got out. Lily pulled Samantha as far away from James and Sirius as possible.  
"First Years over here!" The gamekeeper called (I have no Idea who the gamekeeper was back then so I will not even try). The two girls followed him to the edge of the lake where lots of little boats were waiting. Luck was with them and they ended up in a boat with a boy with dark brown hair and a blonde haired girl.  
"Look" Lily whispered to Samantha. James and Sirius were standing up in their boat scaring the other people in the boat.  
"We can't have that now can we?" Sam said and she blew gently in James' and Sirius' direction. The two boys lost their footing and fell into the water. Lily gapped at Samantha.  
The gamekeeper lead the first years up to a magnificent castle. All the first years stared at it.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Lily heard Samantha whisper. A stern lady was standing at the door to the castle. She led the students into a large corridor.  
"Soon you will be sorted into you houses. There are four houses, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They will be like your home away from home. Points will be taken away for any rule breaking and points will be added for performance." The lady said, "Please wait here" And then she walked away.  
"What's the sorting?" Lily asked  
"It's not a lot." James said "All you have to do is wrestle a troll"  
"Shut up James" Sam said stepping on his foot. James hopped up and down in pain.  
  
After a while the lady came back and led them into the great hall. Looking around Lily gulped. There were five tables, four of them were filled with students the other one with teachers. A short man walked in carrying a stool with a battered hat on it. The lady was back.  
"As I call your name. You will come up here and place the hat on your head."  
"Black, Samantha" Lily smiled at her friend as Sam walked up to the hat. After a while it yelled  
"GRYFINDOR!" The sorting went on. After a few names it was her turn.  
"Evans', Lily" Lily stepped up to the stool. The hat slid over her eyes.  
Hum. interesting, very interesting. You have brains you know. I should put you in Ravenclaw. But again, maybe not. You shall be in "GRYFINDOR!" Lily got of the stool and walked over to the table her friend was at.  
"Congratulations!" Samantha said. Lily swore she saw some sadness in Samantha's face but if it was there it was quickly hidden.  
"Oh man! Hurry up I'm starving!" Sirius moaned. When the sorting was over Dumbledor got up and made a speech.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Now I'm sure you are all hungry. So tuck in" All at once food began to fill up the golden plates. Lily gasped. The food had come out of nowhere.  
"Did you see the look on Magonagal's face when she saw that there were two Blacks and a Potter all in the same year?" James was saying. Sirius snorted into his food.  
"Who's Magonagal?" Lily asked.  
"The lady that called of the names to be sorted." Sam explained.  
"Oh! And why was she so surprised about the Blacks and Potters?"  
"Because the Potter's and Blacks' produce the most mischief makers in the school. So having three of them would be like living hell, for a teacher." James said.  
"James is just hopping to break the record for most detentions." Samantha said rolling her eyes.  
"So? What if I am?" James asked.  
"Then god have mercy on us." Samantha said making Lily laugh.  
When dinner ended every one headed up to beds tired and full. 


	3. Meeting Remus Lupin

Chapter 3: Meeting Remus Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters because as you can tell I'm not J.K. Rollwing.  
  
lainie xox: I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar errors. I used to go to an International school and I was the only native English speaker in the class. So I did not learn what Americans learn but I am trying hard to correct my errors.  
  
Diffen-doofer: Thanks.  
  
It was only a week into school and Lily still could not find her way around the castle with out getting lost. Lily looked at her watch. Shit! Transfiguration is about to start. Lily thought running around a corner. WHAM! Lily's books flew in every direction.  
"Watch where your going Evans" Lily looked up only to see James sneering at her. Lily continued to pick up her books. "By the way, you're going in the wrong direction." And with that James left. Stupid git. Lily thought as she jogged to Transfiguration. She made it just in time to sit next to Samantha before the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.  
"Where were you?" Samantha whispered as Lily pulled her supplies out of her bag.  
"I got lost. Guess who I bumped into" lily whispered back.  
"Who?"  
"James Potter" Lily replied. The two girls glanced at James, who was sitting to their left.  
"Miss Black, Miss Evans? Are you to paying attention?" Professor Magonagal asked.  
"Yes Ma'am!" The two girls coursed.  
  
"I can't believe a week has gone by already!" Samantha said the next day at breakfast.  
"Neither can I!" Lily replied putting food on to her plate. "What do we have today?"  
"Um. Double Potions, Defense Agents the Dark Arts and. Charms" Samantha read of the list. Lily sighed. Mr. Diggens taught potions and he was the worlds most dull teacher ever (not including Professor Bins)!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hi!" Sirius bounded up to a light brown hair boy. "I'm Sirius Black."  
"James Potter" James said coming up from behind Sirius to sit down next to the boy, Sirius sat on his other side.  
"I'm Remus Lupin" The boy said grinning.  
"It's nice to meet you Remus!" Sirius said enthusiastically.  
  
Remus was glad to have friends at school, but once a month he would disappear then the next day come back and claimed that his mother was sick. James and Sirius never really believed him but the did not pressure him about it.  
  
Back to Lily and Samantha  
  
Lily and Samantha were sitting in the common room reading.  
"Shoot!" Samantha heard Lily say.  
"What?"  
"I still have a inch left to do on that essay for Professor Diggens!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Holy bad cave! I'll come with you, I still have a foot left!" Samantha grabbed her parchment and the two girls ran off to the library. Lily had forgot her paper and jogged back to the common room to get it before returning to the library. 


	4. Will you go out with me?

Chapter 4: Will you go out with me? Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
goldensnitch3: Thanks.  
  
"Hey Evans?" James said walking up to Lily. Lily was sitting in an armchair trying to do her homework.  
"What Potter?" Lily said writing on a piece of parchment.  
"Will you go out with me?" James asked, running a hand through his hair. Lily looked at him with a look that plainly said 'eww'. James' smile wavered.  
"Uh. let me think about that" James looked hopeful. Slight pause. "No." James' smile disappeared.  
"Aww! Come on Evans! You know you want to!" James wined.  
"Stuff it" Lily snapped picking up her stuff and walking to the girl's dorm.  
"What's up with her?" James said sitting down next to Sirius. Samantha had over heard this.  
"She thinks you're a big headed jerk!" She pointed out.  
"Why?" James said surprised. Samantha coughed trying to hide a snigger. James glared at her.  
"I have no clue why!" Samantha said sarcastically. James opened his mouth to say something but that was when Sirius cut in.  
"Stop it you two!" He said. Remus was trying hard not to laugh but it was not working. Samantha poked her tongue out at James and left.  
"Who was she?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed.  
"My sister"  
"Really?" Remus was still laughing. Sirius glared at him and Remus fell silent.  
  
The next day Lily and Samantha were walking down to breakfast when James, Sirius and Remus caught up with them.  
"Hello Lils!" James said.  
"Goodbye James!" Lily said continuing to walk.  
"Hello Sam!" Sirius said putting his arm around his sisters' shoulder. Samantha just ignored him. "Come on Sam! Don't you have a hello for your brother?" Sirius wined.  
"Um. how about- No? Come on Lily I want to introduce you to my cousins." Samantha said dragging Lily over to a group of Slytherin girls.  
"Your cousins go here?" Lily asked surprised.  
"Yep!"  
"Samantha!" A tall girl in her third year walked over to Samantha and gave her a hug.  
"Hello Bellatrix!" Samantha said. "Bellatrix, this is my friend Lily Evans. Lily this is Bellatrix." Bellatrix gave a small sniff but then said "It's nice to meet you Lily, come meet the rest of the gang." She walked over to two other girls with Samantha and Lily right behind her.  
"Samantha!" Two girls came over and Samantha was soon hidden from view.  
"Narcissa this is Lily." Narcissa smiled, but her smile did not reach her eyes.  
"You're a first year too right?" She asked. Lily nodded.  
"Lily this is Andromeda, she's in Ravenclaw."  
"It's nice to meet you Lily." Andromeda said.  
"Well we better hurry to breakfast, we don't want to be late!" Bellatrix said "It was nice talking to you two!" And with that the three girls left.  
"You're cousins are- um, nice" Lily said know that they did not like her that much. Samantha smiled. "I'm glad you like them!" Samantha said and the two girls walked to breakfast.  
  
"So Lily?" James said leaning across the table to talk to her. "Did you think about my offer?" Lily stared at James.  
"No, and the answer is still no!" Lily looked as if she was going to be sick. Samantha snorted into her porridge.  
"Please?" James asked giving Lily the puppy face.  
"NO!" Lily turned her back on him. She wanted to talk to Samantha but she was busy fighting with her brother. So Lily finished up her breakfast then went to get her stuff for class.  
"Hi Sam!" Lily called seeing her friend enter through the portrait hole, but taking one look at Sam, Lily decided to leave her alone. Staring after her friend Lily could have sworn she saw lightning. Lily shook her head and went to class. 


	5. New People

A/N: Thanks for your replies every one! I'm sorry about the spelling. I finally have spell check on my computer so. I hope the story has less spelling and grammar errors. I have been so lately that I have been unable to write as much as I want to so I'm sorry for such few chapters. Thanks to every one who replied. I would really like to reply to all of your reviews at the moment but it is all-most ten and I need to get on with writing the chapter. So anyway on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I will state the obvious. I am not J.K Rolling no matter how much I wish. Chapter 5: New people  
  
The rest of the day went uneventful, unless you count Sirius pouring pumpkin juice on Lily's head, but other then that not a lot happened. About an hour and 30 minuets till supper Lily decided to head up to the dorm to see if Sam was still there. Lily walked into the dorm not really paying attention to the surrounding until she slipped and fell with a splash.  
  
"SAM!" Lily yelled drenched from head to toe with water. 'There must be 2 inches of water in here.' Lily thought looking around the now sopping wet dorm room. The door to the bathroom opened and more water rushed into the room. "Did you leave the water running again?" Lily asked a sopping wet Sam as she tried to get up only to fall back down.  
  
"No." Sam said simply. "Lets go down to the common room to talk."  
  
"Woah! Did the two of you go swimming in the lake?" James asked as the two girls plopped onto the sofa.  
  
"No" Lily said through gritted teeth as she pulled of one of her shoes adding more water to the already wet common room.  
  
"Did Sam leave the tap on again?" Sirius asked as he and James walked over to the girls.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why is there water leaking form your dorm?" Sirius sat down next to his sister while James sat next to Lily. The girls chose not to answer this question.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius" Three girls walked up to James and Sirius. "We were just wondering if you want to get together sometime." Said a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. A brown haired girl giggled.  
  
"Sure!" Sirius said causing Lily and Sam to roll their eyes. James just smiled and nodded. The three girls looked like they were going to faint.  
  
"I'm Ella" a brown haired and gray eyed girl said battering her eyelashes.  
  
"Do you er. have something in your eye?" Sam asked causing Lily to stick her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing and Ella to send death glares at her.  
  
"I'm Stephanie" The blonde girl said also glaring at Sam and Lily. Stephanie and Ella turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, we didn't get your name" Sirius said to the third girl.  
  
"That's because I did not give it." The girl said before leaving. She turned to go up to the dorm but then  
  
"Hey Sara! A little help over here?" Stephanie called. Sighing Sara turned around and headed in Stephanie and Ella's direction.  
  
"I have always liked her but why dose she have to hang around them?" Lily asked no one in particular. "And why is it that when ever a girl talks to Potter they giggle? Can't they shut up for once? What's so special about him?" James coughed. "For Peat's sake! Their only 11!!  
  
"No clue. I have know him for almost my whole life but I still can't figure that out." Sam said while Lily rung her hair out causing James to get water all over his pants.  
  
"Opps" Lily said simply.  
  
" O have heard people talking and he is supposedly supposed to be cute but I think my house elf is cuter then him." * Cough ** Cough **Cough*  
  
"I really think you should have that cough checked." Lily said and the two girls got up and headed towards the tower entrance hearing screams coming from the girls dorm and two very unhappy, soaking wet, girls walked out of the girls dorm. Sara stood on the stairs silently laughing. James and Sirius looked at each other eyebrows raised.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Not in a while." James said. Sirius sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam and Lily were sitting in the Library looking for a spell that would dry up their dorm.  
  
"Hum. there are quite a few interesting spells in here." Sam said looking through a book. "I'm going to check this book out and we can try it on James and Sirius!" Lily smiled at her friend's excitement.  
  
"I found it!" Lily said after an hour of looking through books. She jotted it down on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Good now we can eat!" Samantha said jumping up with a book in hand. Lily looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh. Sam. We missed dinner." Lily said disappointed.  
  
"So?" Sam said grabbing Lily by her wrist and dragged her out of the Library.  
  
"Uh. Sam? Where are we going?" Lily asked trying to keep up with her friend.  
  
"The kitchen!" Sam stopeed. Lily looked around to see why they had stopped. They were at a dead end. On a wall was a large picture of a bowl of fruit. Sam reached up and began tickling a pear. Lily opened her mouth to say something but she was dragged behind the picture and found her self in a large kitchen.  
  
"Would the misses like any thing?" a squeaky voice asked some where below causing Lily to jump and look down. A soft male voice came from the other side of the kitchen, it was laughing. Lily looked to see where the voice was coming from and at a table across the room was a light brown haired boy with hoeny coloured eyes (No I did not spell colour wrong.)  
  
"Would the misses like any thing?" The elf asked again.  
  
"Two Cookie Dough Ice creams please." Sam said. Lily walked over to the boy.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans" Lily said sitting down across from him.  
  
"Remus Lupin" The boy said. Sam walked over with two large tubs of ice cream.  
  
"Are you a first year?" Samantha asked sitting down next to Lily. The three of them talked for a while before the girls stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, I never got your name." Remus said to Samantha.  
  
"Samantha Black."  
  
"So you're Sirius sister." Remus smiled. Sam looked as if she was going to faint. 


	6. Christmas Break

A/N: I have nothing to do so I think I will write for a bit. Sorry if it's short.  
  
Chapter 6: Christmas Break  
  
"Do you have to go?" Lily asked Samantha, she was sitting at the end of Sam's bed watching her friend pack.  
  
"Yes. Mum would go bilistic if I did not come home." Sam replied.  
  
"Then why is Sirius staying here for Christmas?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. Samantha looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Samantha said getting back to packing. "Bloody Hell!!!" Sam shouted before running out of the room.  
  
"Language!" Lily called after her friend but she did not hear. Lily opened a book and began to read. The first day of Christmas break had come quickly and Lily was at Hogsmead Station saying good bye to Samantha.  
  
"I'll see you soon. Owl me!" Lily said hugging her friend good bye.  
  
"Okay." Sam said then hopped on to the train.  
  
"Bye!" Lily waved until the train was out of site before heading back to the castle. She groaned. She would be spending the whole break with Potter, Black, Lupin and Stephanie. 'This is going to be the worst Christmas ever' Lily thought as she walked up to the Gryfindor tower. Christmas past slowly. Lily was a victim of the boys' pranks sense Snape went home for Christmas. She also had to lesson to Stephanie drone on and on.  
  
"James is so cute!" Stephanie said on Christmas morning. "He has such dreamy eyes, the cutest black hair and a cut butt!" Lily tried hard not to gag. 'I think I'm going to be sick!' Lily thought opening her presents. She had gotten a new dress from her mother, a tissue from Petunia, and a ruby ring from Samantha. The ring had come with a note.  
  
Dear Lily, I hope you're having fun at school with out me, I bet you're not though sense you're stuck with Potter, Lupin and my brother, well Lupin's not all that bad but. You know what I'm talking about! Lily laughed at this but continued reading. Not a lot is going on around here. I'm mostly baby sitting my younger brother, but I'm not complaining. I miss you and can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Your friend, ~Samantha~  
  
"But then Sirius is not so bad. In fact his is quite cute. bla, bla, bla, bla, bla." Lily zoned her out by singing Jingle bells in her head. 'AHH!!! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE ANY MORE!' Lily thought. Then she decided to go sit in the common room. Lily was just dozing off when  
  
"AHHH!" She was drenched in cold water. "JAMES POTTER I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU!!!!" Lily screamed as she turned around. But no one was there so Lily just forgot about it. That after noon James, Sirius and Remus all stood on the table in the common room and began to sing "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" off key. Lily covered her ears and decided to go to the Library. Lily walked around a book shelf to find a short chubby, brown haired and brown eyed girl.  
  
"Hi" Lily said  
  
"Hi" The girl looked up.  
  
"I'm Lily" Lily said sitting down.  
  
"Hannah" The girl said  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hannah! What house are you in?" Lily asked  
  
"Ravenclaw" The two girls hung out together and soon the Christmas break was over.  
  
"SAM! I'm so glad you're back! I was so board!!" Lily said taking a good look at Sam. "What happened to you?" Lily asked looking at Sam's face. On her right cheek there was a large purple bruise.  
  
"Nothing. I just fell down." Sam said.  
  
"Okay. Well you should go see the nurse about that." Lily said  
  
"I'll be okay." Sam said and the two girls walked up to the castle in silence.  
  
"I'm hungry" Sam said as they walked to the tower.  
  
"Hi Lily!" Hannah was walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Hannah! This is Samantha." Lily said "Samantha this is Hannah"  
  
"Hi Hannah! Do you want to come to the Kitchen with us? I'm staaaaaaaaaarved!" Sam said jumping up and down. Hannah laughed.  
  
"Sure!" And with that the tree girls walked down to the Kitchen.  
  
A/N Well, that was a stupid Chapter. I hope the next one will be better. 


	7. Burn Sam Burn

A/N CHRISTMAS IS COMING!!!! lol. Sorry. On with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"  
  
"There's a crazy little shack beyond the tracks!. And everybody calls it the sugar shack. Well, it's just a coffee house and it's made out of wood, expresso (SP?) coffee taste mighty good!" Sam sung as she skipped tword the kitchen. Lily just smiled and she and Hannah followed along. "But that's not the reason why I got to get back, Oh, to that sugar shack! Oh Baby to that suger shack There's a cute a little girly who's a working there. A black leotard and her feat are bare. Well I'm going to drink a little coffee and spend a little cash," Lily tickled the pare. "Make that girl love me when I, put on some trash," The door opened and the three girls walked in. "Now you can under stand why I got to get back oh to that sugar shack! OH baby to that sugar shack. Now that sugar. Oh, Shit." Samantha stopped singing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hannah asked looking around the room.  
  
"Hello ladies!" James Potter walked across the kitchen to where the girls were.  
  
"Nice song" Remus said to Sam "And who's this?" He asked looking at Hannah.  
  
"Hannah" Hannah said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hannah" James said  
  
"How was you're Chri. Bloody Hell Sam! What happened to you?" Sirius asked taking a good look at his sister.  
  
"I fell" Sam said staring her brother straight in the eye.  
  
"And I'm wearing a bikini" Sirius scoffed.  
  
"That can be aranged." Sam said simply raising her wand.  
  
"Sam! Behave!" Lily scolded.  
  
"Would the misses like any thing?" A house elf asked.  
  
"Yes please" Lily said. "Could I have some pumpkin juice please?"  
  
"A Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich please!"  
  
"Cookie Dough Ice Cream please."  
  
"Explain" Sirius said glaring at his sister.  
  
"I fell down" Sam said once again.  
  
"They did this to you, right?" "Who?" Lily asked. James, Remus, and Hannah looked puzzled also.  
  
"Right Sam?" Silence. "Take you're shirt off."  
  
"No." Sam said. Lily felt sick, this was getting worse by the minute.  
  
"I said take you're shirt of!"  
  
"YOU HAVE NO CONTROLE OVER MY LIFE! NOT NOW NOT EVER!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EMBARRASS ME LIKE THIS! I DO HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE YOURS THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TAKE OVER MINE!" Sam said her hair tuned a bright red.  
  
"SAM! IT IS MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Sirius roared. Flames licked Sam's feet.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus asked.  
  
"Stay out of this Remus!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! IT'S ALSO YOU'RE JOB AS THE OLDEST MALE TO KEEP THE FAMILY HONAR! BUT YOU'RE NOT DOING A GOOD JOB OF THAT ARE YOU?" Sam yelled back, flames now licking her knees.  
  
"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM. WHERE THEY MAD WHEN YOU GOT HOME?" Sirius asked.  
  
"OF COURSE THEY WERE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU DID NOT COME HOME FROM CHRISTMAS! THEY WERE ALSO PRETTY UPSET THAT WE DID NOT HOLD UP THE FAIMLY HONNER!" Sam yelled as she burst in to flames.  
  
"Lily! Go get a teacher!" James yelled.  
  
"But." Lily hesitated.  
  
"NOW!" James yelled and with out having to be told again Lily ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily yelled spotting Dumbledore. "Sam! She burst in to flames! Come Quick!" Lily gasped  
  
"Show me!" Dumbledore ordered and the two of them ran back to the kitchen where Sam was still burning. As the two of them entered the kitchen they saw Sirius with a bucket of water. He threw the water onto the burning Sam who instantly became a puddle of water.  
  
"SAM!" Lily cried running towards the puddle of water but she was held back by Remus and Hannah.  
  
"Pull you're self together Samantha Black, for heavens sake!" Sirius cried flinging up his hands. Very soon the water began to slowly rise forming it's self in to a girl. After she was totally formed the water fell away reviling a black and blue Samantha.  
  
A/N: Writer's block. Sorry. 


	8. Nothing

(A/N: At the moment I am laying in bed with my laptop listing to oldies. It's 22:00 (10pm) at the moment. But I can't sleep. I have a habit of scaring myself silly. I'm sorry I have not written in a while.)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"You had us so worried Sam!" Lily pulled out of Remus and Hannah's grip to run over to her friend and hugged her only to quickly pull back. "You're hot!" Samantha's skin was bright red dotted with black and blue bruises. Every one except Sirius gapped at Samantha who just gazed calmly at her brother.  
  
"Could some one please explain what's going on here?" James asked.  
  
"Mrs. Black here is an Ecologist."  
  
"A what?" Hannah asked.  
  
"It means I can control the essential elements. For example wind, fire, water, earth even light."  
  
"I have a question for you Mrs. Black." Dumbledore said. Samantha looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Exactly why are you covered in bruises?" Samantha looked Dumbledore strait in the eye and said  
  
"I fell down."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well, I'll see all of you later." And with that he left.  
  
"I wonder what he meant when he said I'll see you later." Remus asked.  
  
"No clue." James said  
  
"Maybe he will see us later." Was Peter's reply. Every one looked at him funny.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later. I'm going back to the dorm." Sam grabbed her food and left.  
  
"That was certainly interesting." Remus said sitting down at a table.  
  
"You can say that again." James replied as he, Peter, Hannah and Lily sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm going back to the dorm." Sirius said quickly and left at a run.  
  
"What's up with him?" Lily asked.  
  
"I have no earthy idea. Ever sense Sam has come back he has been acting so. strange." James said. Remus nodded.  
  
"We should not interfere. It probably a family matter." Hannah pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right. So Lily how was your Christmas holiday?" James asked.  
  
"I would have been better if my things didn't keep disappearing." She glared at James, Remus and Peter.  
  
"What did we do?" Remus asked innocently.  
  
"We stole her homework, shoes, clothes, threw her into the lake while she was a sleep, and we." Peter began to list things until James and Remus hit him up side the head.  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"Nothing" James smiled. Lily raised an eyebrow. "What?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing. James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. James?"  
  
"STOP IT LILIAN!" James shouted at her.  
  
"Gosh! You don't have to yell! I only wanted to ask you a question!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothi."  
  
"Okay stop it you to!" Hannah interrupted.  
  
"Spoil sport!" Lily stuck her tongue out at Hannah. "Why do people always have to spoil my fun!" She wined.  
  
"You never have any fun." James retorted.  
  
"You're sick James. You know that? S-I-C-K"  
  
"Whatever!" James said. He got up and left the kitchen.  
  
"Bye!" Remus called to Lily and Hannah as he and Peter set off after James.  
  
"Now what?" Hannah asked Lily who shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we go to the library?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Sure!" So the two girls finished their food and drink before leaving for the library.  
  
(A/N: I hope you like it! It took me a whole hour to write. Good night! Yawn I'll write more later.) 


	9. The Unknown Pranksters

A/N: Hey, sorry I have not written in a while. Last time I wrote this chapter my sister deleted it. :P So here it is. Rewritten.  
  
Chapter 9: The Unknown Pranksters  
  
Lily and Hannah were finishing homework in the library, they were almost finished when they were joined by James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Hello Lily my flower." James said sitting next to Lily. He draped an arm around her shoulders, Lily just shrugged it off.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily snapped.  
  
"Can't a guy hang out with two of his favorite girls?" James asked.  
  
"Uh... no?" James scowled. Lily turned to Remus.  
  
"How are you today Remus?" She asked him. Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"Same like always."  
  
"What about you Hannah?" Remus turned to Hannah.  
  
"I'm doing pretty good thank you." Hannah smiled at Remus who smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to check on Sam." Lily said. She grabbed her books and stood up. "I'll see you later Hannah." And with that she left.  
  
"Damn! I'll never understand that woman!" James said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Good." Hannah said. "She wants it that way."  
  
"Why?" James asked puzzled.  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Hannah gathered her things up and left.  
  
******In the Gryfindor Common Room*******  
  
Lily walked into the crowed common room. After looking around for a few minutes she spotted Samantha sitting on a sofa.  
  
"Hey." Lily said sitting down next to her friend.  
  
"Hey." Samantha slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm so board." Lily complained after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I have an idea." Samantha said. "Could you help me up to the dorm? I'm still sore from earlier events." Lily laughed and helped her friend up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"So what the plan?" Lily asked as Samantha hobbled over to her bed. Samantha smiled and beckoned Lily over.  
  
******The next morning at breakfast********  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked into the great hall for breakfast to find the great hall laughing. They looked around to see what the commotion was. Their mouths dropped open in shock. Their boxers were hanging from the ceiling. James began to foam at the mouth.  
  
"Who did this?" He demanded. He got no answer.  
  
"James look..." Sirius pointed to some green writing on the walls.  
  
"Brought to you by the D.A." It read. James stomped over to where Lily and Samantha were sitting. The two girls were sitting with their mouths open in shock.  
  
"Do you know who did this?" James asked.  
  
"Nope sorry James." Lily said. James slumped down into the seat next to her. Three equally angry boys soon joined them. Sirius said down across from James and slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"Who ever did this is going to pay!" Sirius growled.  
  
"I bet it was a Slytherin." Peter put in.  
  
"That's what I think to." James sighed. For a moment Remus looked thoughtful.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get them good." He said after a few minutes.  
  
A/N: Who pulled the prank? Was it the Slytherins? Tell me who you think it was. 


	10. They're Back

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter. I was suffering from writer's block. : P Nasty thing. School is almost out, meaning I'll have more time to write! YA! Any ways I'm going to do a thank you for all the people who replyed to my story. I hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to, lainie xox DIFFEN-DOOFER goldensnitch3 marauders4eva J.E.A.R.K.Potter steffy potter  
  
Now here is more of my story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked Samantha. She nodded. "Good." The two girls smiled and dropped a few droplets of a potion into Sirius', James', Remus' and Peter's hair. When that was done they quietly snuck out of the boy's dorm to anxiously wait until morning.  
  
The next morning the two girls sat at the Gryfindor table eating breakfast.  
  
"Hello Lily! Hello Samantha!" Hannah greeted them.  
  
"Hey Hannah!" Lily and Samantha said in unison.  
  
"LILY MARIE EVANS! SAMANTHA JANE BLACK!" James yelled storming in to the great hall.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Yes James?" Lily asked keeping a straight face. Samantha was having a harder time. She just laughed openly and the other three boys huffed over.  
  
"What.... did.... you.... do....to...your...hair!" She said between giggled. James' hair was a bright orange. James scowled at Sam. A neon green haired Sirius hit her over the head with the back of his hand. A hot Pink Remus glared at the girls while the baby blue Peter dug into his breakfast as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"I know you did this!" Sirius said pointing to his hair.  
  
"Us? Why never!" Lily said pretending to be offended. James, Sirius and Remus scowled. Lily laughed. "Well I'm going to get ready for class." She said "Toddles!" Lily, Samantha, and Hannah got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
It took a week for the hair dye to where out and the four boys where still fuming by then.  
  
"This is going to be payback!" Sirius said as the four boys huddled around a table in the corner of the common room.  
  
"We need something good!" James said "Any ideas?"  
  
"Hello Boys." A female voice said from behind them. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped. Standing behind them was Stephanie, Ella and Sara, who looked really bored.  
  
"Er... Hello?" James replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help us with our transfiguration homework?" Ella said battering her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure! We would love to help lovely ladies like yourselves!" Sirius said smiling. Sara rolled her eyes and walked off.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Stephanie snarled.  
  
"I already finished my transfiguration homework." Sara said and walked back up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Why don't you just get her to help you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, well she has no idea what she is doing!" Ella said pulling up a chair. She sat really close to Sirius who seemed to like the attention. Remus raised and eyebrow.  
  
"So James," Stephanie said twirling a finger in her blonde hair. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Er... yea!" Remus sighed and got up. He did not want to be around this. It wasn't like he was ever going to get a girlfriend. Not with his condition anyway.  
  
"Hey," Remus said sitting down next to Lily. She looked up from her homework.  
  
"Hey Remus. Why aren't you hanging out with James and Sirius?" She asked. "Oh!" She said when he pointed to Stephanie and Ella.  
  
"So what are you working on?" Remus asked looking at Lily's parchment.  
  
"That essay for Professor Bins... Sam just went to find a book about...."  
  
"I found it!" Samantha squealed! Running threw the portrait hole. She ended up whacking Sirius on the head with the back of the book as she walked by. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hello Samantha!' Remus said.  
  
"Hello Remus!" Samantha replied sitting down across from Lily. "Did you finish your History of Magic essay?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well go get it and you can work with us!" Samantha said opening the book. Remus smiled and walked up the stairs to the boys dorm to get his essay.  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't to short! 


	11. Se Ya next Year!

A/N: Hey again! I hope this is a good Chapter. This chapter is going to be about the last full day of first year and the train ride. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 11: See ya next year!  
  
"Lily! Wake, up!" Samantha said "Today's the last day at school before the summer break!" Samantha shook Lily. "WAKE UP!" Lily did not move. Samantha smiled. "Oh Lily!" She said grabbing the silver water pitcher and making her way back to Lily's bed. "Oh Lily!" Sam quickly dumped out the contents of the pitcher on to Lily.  
  
"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lily yelled sitting up. "OO! Dreaming about Potter again are we?" Samantha smiled. "NO!" Lily said a bit to quickly. Samantha smirked. "Yea... Sure... whatever you say." She said outing the pitcher back up. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'm hungry!" Sam said throwing things into her trunk. Boys' Dorm "We need to talk to him about this!" James said "He should have told us about it earlier!" Sirius pointed out "Maybe he thought we would hate him!" Peter Suggested.  
  
"That was probably why." Sirius agreed. "But still! He should have told us!" James fumed. "What are you talking about?" Remus asked walking over to the boys. "How come you never told us you where a werewolf?" An angry James demanded. "I can understand if you don't want to be my friend any more..." Remus said quietly. "ARE YOU MAD! OF COURSE WE STILL WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Sirius shouted. "BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US ABOUT THIS!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Are we still friends?" Remus asked. "Yep! Now lets go down to breakfast! I'm starved!" James smiled. Samantha, Hannah and Lily spent the whole day wandering the castle be fore the goodbye feast, where Samantha and Lily sat across from James and Sirius. Hannah had to sit at her own table. "Are you guys looking forward to going home?" Remus asked. "No," Sirius, Samantha and Lily said in unison. Remus raised and eyebrow. Peter and James inhaled food. Lily looked at them in disgust. "How in the world can they do that!" Lily asked wincing and Sirius began to do the same. Samantha shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." She assured Lily. Lily didn't look to sure. After two helpings of dessert Professor Dumbledore stood up. "This ends another year at Hogwarts!" He said. "As you all should know, no magic is allowed over the summer." James and Sirius groaned. All the students and teachers forgot the rest of the speech. The next morning came and Samantha, Hannah and Lily boarded the train. They walked to the back of the compartment to find James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter playing exploding snap. "Can we sit here?" Lily asked. "Sure." Sirius said smiling. Samantha and Lily sat next to Peter. "You guys should come to my house." James said to Remus, Sirius and Peter. "I'll ask mum and owl you." Sirius said. Remus and peter said that they would do the same. "What are you doing this summer?" Samantha asked Lily.  
  
"I'm staying at home. I'm going to slowly die from boredom." Lily replied. "What about you?" "I'm going to stay with my Aunt so maybe you could join us?" Samantha said. Lily smiled. "I'll ask my mum." They changed into muggle clothes as the train pulled up at the station. "Bye Lily! Bye Remus, Bye Peter, Bye James!" Samantha and Sirius called as they walked over to their aunt and younger brother. Their parents were out of town for some reason or the other and would not be home for the whole summer. Lily said goodbye to her friends and got into the car with her parents and her sister. She was glad to be a witch. 


	12. Summer

A/N: Sorry the last Chapter was so short. I was suffering from Writer's block so sorry if It was not all that good. It will get better. I promise!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"So tell us about school." Her father said unloading Lily's trunk.  
  
"Well, my best friend is Samantha Black. She has a brother who goes to school, Sirius. Sirius is one of the four school pranksters. The other three are James, Remus and Peter." Lily's father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you hang out with these boys?"  
  
"Oh no! They just fallow us every where!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Lily was laying on the sofa reading when there was a scream from the kitchen. Lily dropped her book and ran into the kitchen. There was a barn owl sitting on the counter. It was Samantha's owl, Fred. Why she named it Fred Lily had no idea. Lily smiled at Petunia's gapping face and took the letter from the owl.  
  
"Thanks Fred" Lily said giving the owl a piece of toast.  
  
"That thing has a name!" Petunia shouted.  
  
"Yes it dose now please be nice to her." Lily smiled and walked into the living room where she was reading. The Letter read:  
  
Dear Lily, I hope you are having a good summer. Sirius and I are over at James' house with Remus and Peter. Jane (James' mum) Said I could invite you over to help make James' life a living Hell!!!!! (Lily laughed.)  
  
Hey! -J Well if you wouldn't read my letter.... Yesterday James  
  
Hi Lils! -S  
  
SIRIUS!  
  
What? -S  
  
She wants you to stop writing on her letter! –R  
  
Go away!  
  
No- J  
  
Stop writing notes on my letter!!!  
  
No –J  
  
JAMES!  
  
What? –J  
  
Anyways you should still come over. James is an only child (and a brat.)  
  
Hey! –J  
  
And I'm the only female so it gets quite annoying here  
  
We love you too –P  
  
Not you too!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH –S  
  
I better send this letter before they mess it up any more!!!  
  
Bye Lils! –S  
  
Ps, Help!!!  
  
Lily laughed when she read the letter. She ran out to the back yard where her parents were working in the green house.  
  
"Hey Mum?" Lily asked walking into the greenhouse. Lily's mother stood up and wiped the dirt of her hands.  
  
"Yes Lillian?" She asked watering the rose bush she just finished planting.  
  
"Could I stay with my friend Samantha for the summer?" Lily asked. Her mother smiled.  
  
"Of course! Maybe next summer she can stay here!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Thanks mum!" Lily hugged her mother then ran off to find her owl, Chopsticks, to send a letter to Samantha.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Samantha said hugging her friend. The Potters came to pick Lily up by floo powder.  
  
"Lily!" Sirius said squeezing Lily. "How nice to see you again!" Lily waited till she had been squeezed by James, Remus and then Peter.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." Samantha said. James and Sirius picked up Lily's trunk and fallowed the two girls up the stairs. Lily looked around in awe at the large house. It was huge.  
  
"This is your room. Mine is just next-door. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's are a cross the hall."  
  
"Lunch!" James' mother called up the stairs.  
  
"FOOD!" Sirius yelled and ran down to the kitchen.  
  
Lily laughed. This was going to be an interesting Summer. 


End file.
